Z-Virus
The Z-Virus is a protozoan disease that is similar to X-Virus, Y-Virus and R63-Virus. Instead of creating a stronger and somewhat deformed clone of the host, an opposite gender clone or a Mwa Mwa clone, it just creates a clone that is identical to the host, just younger and evil. Description The formula is extremely thick with dark-colored grains of sand, mixed in with dull red color, much like a mullet's scales, though a bit darker. Chi Con is the ONLY known place in the world to have this item produced, however, it is rumored that it is produced on Ed Island, however, EDFan has said that is a lie. It is made of ten pounds of sliced ditto root, forty gallons of salt water, and one ton of sand, all ground up for three hours. They poor it in, and concentrate it. All of this is yielded into a vial of one quart's worth of Z-Virus. Z-Antibodes are generally distinguished by the Z in their name, and sometimes a Z placed on their body somewhere, like their head. The Z-Antibodies are incapable of reproducing. Also, they look exactly like the original penguins, but they are younger and evil (it doesn't matter if the host is evil or not). As the antibodies look exactly like the original penguin, they sometimes hide the Z on their body and pretend to be the original penguins while doing evil things, which leads to the original penguins getting arrested. However, most times it is soon discovered that the evil things were done by the Z-Antibodies and the original penguins are let out of jail. Symptoms Due to the fact it is easily infected by all creatures, the symptoms will vary among creatures. The virus has three phases: Phase I: The virus enters the host and settles in the stomach. Rarely, the host will have headaches, but it usually never happens. Phase II: The virus quickly begins to understand the host and begins to decode the host's DNA, and searching through the brain to find out whether it hates Mwa Mwa Penguins. The host will usually feel nothing, but will often get headaches. The penguin usually goes to the doctor for Ditto injections, thinking it is the X-Virus. Phase III: Unlike the X-Virus and the Y-Virus, the Ditto does nothing. Then, the host will sneeze out light blue goo that forms into their Z-Antibody. After the Z-Antibody has been created, all traces of the Z-Virus are removed from the host's system, and the patient is fully cured. Infections A list of all the infected penguins, and their Z-Antibodies. *''Add more or else...!'' Trivia * The countries that make it can get rather rich from it. * It is rumoured to also be made in Scoodlepeep. * It is a very loose parody of the Goo Goo Gas from Spongebob. * Z-Antibodies cannot have their own Z-Antibodies. They are immune. * Once someone has an Z-Antibody they become immune from getting another one. * Z-Antibodies are immune to X-Virus, R63-Virus and Y-Virus. However, X-, R63- and Y-antibodies are not immune to the Z-Virus. See Also * Corai * Chi Con Category:Items Category:Diseases Category:Food